


I Don't Mind

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Fluff, Hacking, Happy Ending, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Paranoia, Sasaeng Fan(s), Sasaeng au, Slow Romance, Smut, Stalked! Junmyeon, Stalking, Targeted! Sehun, stalker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: Junmyeon never expected that the strange girl from his childhood would become his sasaeng. He never expected to be thrown into a whirlwind of paranoia, constantly in fear of someone he didn’t even know. But he was experiencing it all now and he's about to lose the most important person in his life because of it.





	I Don't Mind

It was when Junmyeon started middle school when he first noticed her. He was walking home from school one day, and he noticed her when she was there for most of the trip, trailing behind him like a shadow. 

She was obviously younger, and she kept her distance from him. He just assumed she was shy and she didn’t want to walk home alone because she was scared. She might have recognized him from around school and figure he might be friendly enough, but she never approached him and whenever he glanced over at her, she would be looking at him. She would shy away then. 

Junmyeon would have helped her if she asked but he didn’t approach her first. He thought he would come off intimating and she would run away from him. They were strangers after all. 

It became a daily thing, but Junmyeon doesn’t really think anything about it. He soon learns the girl’s name and that she had an older brother in his grade. He approaches the boy one day and tells him about his sister and how she walks in the same direction towards home as him after school. The boy asked where Junmyeon lived, and when he answered, the brother told him that they lived nowhere near there. Junmyeon got the creepy vibe from her then. He didn’t expect that impression to stay with him for so long afterward…

The girl continued to follow him, even onto his high school years. He knew she was always there, in her middle school uniform and her hair surrounding her face like a hood. Junmyeon tried not look at her whenever he felt her chilling presence near him. He felt as if her eyes were always on him. One time, he looked over to find her staring directly at him. They made eye contact and she didn’t cut her eyes away. She looked directly into his soul with those intense and dark eyes. 

Junmyeon soon changed his route from then, taking the long way home. It only took a week before he found her again, trailing behind him from a quiet distance. He shivered at the sight of her, feeling even more freaked out. 

He started suggesting a car to his parents or maybe having one of them pick him up after school. The plan only worked part-time, making those the few days he actually felt safe once he heard the final bell ring. But there were times when his parents couldn't pick him up, and he never got the car he wanted, so he was left to walk fast among the crowds of people cutting through alleyways and streets just to avoid her. Sometimes it worked. Other times, he would find her there behind him, in the blur of faces.

He soon graduated high school and went forward into his career as a trainee while attending college. He meets new people and continues to hang out with some old friends, like Sehun who he has known since he was a teenager. They were both trainees and got gotten along better than anyone else that Junmyeon met. 

Sehun was three younger than him and trained under SM for only four years before he was cast into a group (before Junmyeon could even blink really). A part of him was extremely happy for the boy who worked just as hard as him, but another part of him was growing with fear and doubt whenever he considers the same thing happening to himself. 

Junmyeon and him celebrated Sehun’s casting a few days after the announcement. They went to a local restaurant that they ate at regularly. The two boys talked and laugh loudly, which was easy for him whenever he was with the younger boy. It was a happy time, and Junmyeon had planned on giving Sehun the gift of a nice watch he wanted to give to the boy in congrats. He forgot it at home though and hit himself in the head once he realized it. He picked up the tab instead. 

It was about a month later when Junmyeon got cast into the same group and he cried from joy. Junmyeon was actually afraid of never getting cast into anything, feeling as if he had failed before even given the task. Sehun was the one to talk him up, that he wasn’t a failure. It one of the few rare times he would admit that the younger boy was right, and on such a personal level too. That was something different for both of them.

They went out for dinner again. They drink and laugh more, enough to disturb the other guest. They didn’t care, Junmyeon was too high on his own happiness and the image of the boy with sharp eyes smiling at him.

It was late at night and the restaurant was about to close. The servants already cut them off on drinks, but they were just simply sitting there, talking and throwing crumbs at one another. 

Junmyeon looked out of the window at the front of the restaurant and saw the night illuminate in neon lights of all shades and colors. He seemed to blink and she was there. 

His vision landed solely on her, becoming sober as he watches her stare back at him, dead in trance, with eyes so intense and wide. It was like she was trying to swallow him whole, making his throat constrict at the feeling. 

She stands there in a simple black dress and her hair down, cloaking her face like curtains. Junmyeon feels everything concave around him as he sees her slowly bring up the camera to her face, aiming directly at him. She zooms in on him, having the lens move forward. He also sees the watch he bought Sehun hanging off her bony wrist, the one that he left on his bedroom dresser. The silver shined in the shadows.

Junmyeon does not wait to see the flash of the picture being taken or for the girl to show her face again. He stands up abruptly and throws money on the table. He tells Sehun to stand up, that they were leaving now. His tone is hasty and urgent, and they leave out the back door. Sehun crashes at his place that night. 

Junmyeon's career as a Korean idol soon begins and the debut is only the fast start to the even faster schedule filled life. Years have passed by before Junmyeon even knows about it. New people come and go, and sceneries change along with hotel rooms views. Junmyeon mainly rooms with Sehun through it all but comes close to all the members that mainly refer to him as his stage name and as the leader of the group. It feels nice that they see him as a leader, even if it’s more in a mothering way. He feels wanted, and that always felt nice to him, to have a fore filling responsibly to take care of others. He feels loved.

He doesn’t think about the girl as much, considering that he is always traveling, which gives him a sense of safety. He mind was always on other important things, like new songs and dance routines. He even conceives himself that what he saw that night was a part of his drunken imagination and that it wasn’t real at all. It was the lie that he gave Sehun that night when he questioned why they basically ran back to his home later that night. Junmyeon still tries to forget everything about it all together. 

Years pass and Junmyeon is preparing for the new comeback with his bandmates. Practices are long, and he is left tired for most of his days, but it’s alright with him, as long as they keep going. It was when he arrived back to practice one day with all of his members when he opens the dorm they share to multiple bouquets of flowers on their shared kitchen counter and floor. 

The other boys were shocked and so was he, but something began to stir inside his stomach as if something was about to happen and this was his short notice. He felt himself tense as the boys went around the flowers, joking that someone had a secret admirer. 

The manager arrived them to tell Junmyeon that this was all for him, a hundred roses with a note.

The manager handed him the note that was closed in a white envelope. The feeling inside him expanded to his whole body.

He took the message with his hand trembling, hopefully not too much for the others to see. He opens it to a small aura of perfume and neat handwriting, cursive in black pen. The words on the pages were the horror factor.

_The parallel lines that are you and me_

_I will climb over and over_

_I don’t mind, Junmyeon_

_You are mine_

“Junmyeon, are you okay?” Sehun ask him in concern.

“This isn’t right.” He says in a shaky breath.

“What do you mean?” He can feel everyone’s eyes on his now, full attention. 

He wanted to say: _It’s her. She found me._

But instead he says the actually alarming factor. “These are my lines.”

The words in the letter were his lyrics for the single they were supposed to release in June. It was May, and they hadn’t let out the teaser yet.

Junmyeon turns in all of his personal devices and electronics to SM’s technology team for investigation. The company blames him for his carelessness on such sensitive information and data; he just takes the scowling and stays quiet long enough to not say anything. The story is that he has been hacked by some crazy fangirl that wants to blackmail him into some kind of price, like money or recognition.

Junmyeon knows she just did it to scare him. She seemed to always like that from him: fear.

Tour soon begins and Junmyeon is back onto his crazy schedule like he wants. The whole hacker problem seems to go under the rug and is almost completely forgotten the next day. He got a new phone and such but was never told the result from the search in his computer. But oh well, he guessed. 

He moves from place to place, new stages to perform on almost every night. He keeps his focus on his job with the bright lights over him and the microphone screeching in his ear. It was at only at night when he allowed himself to think about the girl and he wonders if it was really her with the roses. It sends shivers down his spine, freezing his body completely. He hopes Sehun doesn’t notice it while he sleeps beside him. 

They reached Japan somewhere in the mess of the traveling and it’s about midnight when they land at the airport. The other boys were tired from the deep sleep they just woke up from. Sehun put his arm around his shoulders and laid his head on the side of his. Baekhyun was behind him and he rested his own head against the back of his next. Junmyeon was the only one wide-eyed amongst all of them, not being able to find sleep on the flight. That happens to him a lot, oddly enough.

The eight boys were behind him when they walked forward to the exit of the main lobby. The security guards surrounded them as they walked in, and Junmyeon stopped walking completely once he saw her across the area. She stood at the far wall that was bare of people. Her head was down and her hands were behind her back, but he knew it was her.

He halted so harshly, it almost shattered all his bones. His breath evaporated inside his lung and caused his body to have heat flash from hell. That was his answer for it all.

“What’s wrong, Suho?” Xiumin asked beside him.

Baekhyun popped his head onto his shoulder. “Are you okay? You’re sweating.”

Junmyeon didn’t answer. He simply walked on and kept his head down. He didn’t see her. He was just losing his mind. That’s all.

The group followed him and the guards. Junmyeon counted the steps he was taking as he walked. He was hoping to get through to the exit quickly, not wanting to look up to see her again. He was starting to question himself. Maybe it really wasn’t her and he was just seeing things. He took a breath to calm himself down, inhale and then exhale.

There was a tight grip on his upper arm suddenly, and he felt himself be pulled back in a diagonal direction behind him. He let out a surprised yelp and he could feel the chaos break out around him. 

He felt another pair of hands grabbing a hold of him and his vision soon became the blur of black fabric. The sound around him was a mixture of the member’s voice and the deep commands from the guards. He didn’t know how to think with all the madness around him.

He turned his head behind him as he felt himself begin to be pulled back forward. He only saw a bony hand with long fingers and a silver watch before he landed on his feet back inside the circle he was in before. He stumbled a bit, but he soon found him pulled again, by Sehun, as all of the boys became to shuffle forward, kicking it into high gear as they basically sprinted out of the airport by security. 

They make it to the van that was parked outside for them and they all jumped in. One of the bodyguards gave the driver the orders quickly, off by the static on a walkie-talkie. 

Junmyeon feels the movement of travel again, and he breaths shakily as everything settled into his mind. He feels his body shiver again as he senses the ghost of a claw-like hand near his shoulder. He puts his face into his hands and lowers his head down to his knees. He comes to the terms that he is actually scared of the girl he just saw; that he always was, and this was proof of why he might want to be.

“What the hell was that?” Chen’s voice was the first to break out. 

“Are you okay, Suho?” Chanyeol asked from the back. Junmyeon is still leaning over in his seat, trying to find the comfort in the changing ground below him. 

“Junmyeon…” Sehun softly puts a hand on his elbow. He rises a bit at his voice and the concern it held. He looks over to find his hoodie’s sleeve ripped, along with the shirt underneath, exposing some of his skin. 

“I knew her.” Junmyeon states into the heavy air but cannot answer more of the questions that follow afterward.

Some time passes, and the group moves on from the incident. All of them settle back and treat him the same, but he can still see the worry in their eyes when he caught them glancing at him. They were worried about him and he hated everything about it. He wasn’t supposed to be the one worried over. This messed up everything for him and he hated it. 

They were still in Japan at the time and they had the next few days off. Most of the members went out and explored while Junmyeon stayed behind in the hotel room, not wanting to go out in fear of seeing her again. When the members asked him, he used the heavy rain as his excuse.

Sehun stayed behind with him, both of them laying on the bed they shared despite the free one across the room. Junmyeon just curled himself into a fetus position and watched the rain pour down and spatter against the window.

He gets lost in his thoughts easily, and he grows more fearful of what happened at the airport. It was mentioned in the news and he saw all the posts about it on all his social media. It wasn’t talked about as much as he expected but still too much for comfort. His company defiantly didn’t care for it, but they have yet to find the girl again. Junmyeon begins to wonder if she was a ghost of some kind and she was sent to haunt him for his wrongdoings. He didn’t like thinking about it all that much, but he seems to find himself thinking about it nonetheless. 

The bed moves and Junmyeon feels a new source of warmth behind him. Arms around wrapped around the sides of his frame and he sinks his back into the other boy’s chest. Legs are tangled together and Junmyeon turns his head to the black haired boy with sharp eyes.

He thinks again about how he like Sehun too much for his own good, and how he should probably pull away from the embrace. He doesn’t, instead of playing with the tousles that stuck out from his head. He feels calm for the first time in weeks.

“How have you been?” The younger asked him. 

“I’m alright.” Junmyeon replies.

“Are you sure? You haven’t been yourself lately.” He voices his concern softly. His eyelids are slanted low. 

Junmyeon doesn’t respond, trying to avoid eye contact.

“We’re all worried about you.” Sehun places his head in the crook of his neck. He feels the hot breath on his skin and his own breathing hinders. “Is it all because of that sasaeng?” 

Junmyeon never considered the girl that before; the term ‘stalker’ came to mind more often. But now that the thought of it, she was seemed to fit that title better. 

Junmyeon looked up at the boy hovering over him and nods before telling him everything. He told him that he thinks that he knows her, that she could possibly be the weird girl that used to follow him home, but he wasn’t sure. That he still didn’t know if it all was her: the roses, the airport. 

He didn’t tell him about the restaurant incident all those years ago. He didn’t want to scare Sehun away from him, as selfish he that was. The other boy listens and understands every emotion and thought that pours carefully out of his mouth. He comforts him in the end and Junmyeon realizes more of how much he doesn’t want to lose this.

The show goes on and they eventually leave Japan and continue on with the scheduled locations for the tour. Junmyeon slowly convinces himself that everything is better now and that he can relax. He lets himself fall into the belief that it will never happen again and that he was as safe for real this time. 

The nine of them perform more and begin to have more interviews with multiple TV shows and such. The constant paste of work makes it easier to forget to look around for dangerous faces in crowds. Junmyeon appreciates that more than he should.

They were performing at in new country with a new language, and Junmyeon was walking around on stage by himself. Three of the boys were talking to the fans in the center, laughing and playing around, and Junmyeon decide to take this chance to wave over to the fans, smiling as he secretly checked on the energy of the crowds.

A group of girls was screaming his stage name louder than the people around them and Junmyeon waved out to them, looking directly into their phones that were videotaping him. He liked hearing them all freak out once he passed, feeling warm from the love.

The screams get louder when someone does something on stage when he’s not looking, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers and laughter. The sound takes over his hearing totally, except for the single shrill that burst his eardrums. The sound still reminds him of nails on a chalkboard.

_“Cheater!”_

Junmyeon turns towards the sound at the same time an object is flying through the air and hits him in the head. He only remembers his vision going blurry before he felt himself on the ground. He blacked out then.

Junmyeon wakes up in a stiff position and bright lights over him. His eyes stung once he tried to open them but when he raised his arms up to rub them, he realized he was restrained by two sleeping bodies beside his bed. The one on his left was hunched over snoring on his hand and he can feel the drool. The one on his right was laid back and holding his hand tightly like he always done before award shows and just whenever he felt like it. He sat up slowly, his muscles moving under his skin like lead. He graced his thumb over the fingers of the one on his right and the prettiest boy in the world woke up instantly. 

Sehun put his head up and opened his eyes to Junmyeon’s directly. They were like that for a second before Sehun blinked a couple times and started speaking.

“You’re up.” His voice sounds dry and crusty.

“Sorry I woke you.” The older one says.

“Don’t worry about me,” Sehun says as he laces their fingers together. 

Junmyeon sat there and smiled like an idiot with his cheeks heating up before Chanyeol rose up from his slumber and attacked him into a huge hug. “Suho! Thank God!”

The two of them told him everything. He was hit in the head with a metal box that knocked him out enough to make him unconscious, but not enough to crack his head open and make him bleed, which meant no stitches. Junmyeon was grateful for that at least.

The two members tell him that security caught the girl who threw it, but she was very young, so they let her go, believing that she didn’t mean the harm she caused. Junmyeon held back his anger at that. He didn’t think about how it could have been his sasaeng for the sake of his own sanity. His head hurt enough, and he didn’t want to be swallowed back into that hole. He only focuses on Sehun telling him that the doctor has declared him fine and that he will be released from the hospital tomorrow afternoon. They both promised to be here when they picked him up, and then they were to take him to the other members waiting at the hotel, who were very worried for him. Junmyeon held back his rage at that too. 

They handed him the box that caused him to be in the state he was in now. It was small, rectangular, and made of a thin format of metal. It weights heavy in his hand, but it seemed to be more from what was hidden inside it. There was a turning nob on it to unlock a code. Chanyeol said no one has tried to open it, thinking that it was more of a private matter for him to do. 

They eventually left him to rest for the night and said they would be back before he knew it. Sehun patted his shoulder with a hesitant look before Chanyeol finally pulled him away. He waved them goodbye, and soon the throbbing headache he had earlier came back to him. 

He turned to the metal box to his side and felt the same dreaded feeling in his stomach that he had when he first looked onto all those roses. He could still feel the grip on his arm. He shivered at the motion. 

He grabbed the box and began to try to crack the code. It was a numeral code, so he transferred his name to numbers and got no results. He tried his birthday and other important dates to him. Nothing. He even tried her name and got the same result.

He thinks back to what he last remembers of the night at the concert. He remembers walking before turning around and getting hit. He turned around because he heard something…

He transferred the word "cheater" and he opened the safe with a heavy chest and trembling fingers.

Inside the small safe was a stack of photos. 

Junmyeon feels himself go stiff as he looks through the photos, all of them having him in it. He recognizes some of the places, mainly from his time in Seoul, when he was still a trainee, all the way to present day. Most of them were from the countries he visited from the tours he traveled with him members, all the way back to when they first started off. 

Sehun was in all of them too. 

Junmyeon viewed all the pictures with the feeling in his stomach turning rapidly. He soon became hot and sweaty, his breathing becoming hollow and hard to maintain. 

It was the last photo, the one of him and Sehun at the restaurant all those years ago, that also held the capturer’s reflection in the window. Her dark hair down and the silver watch shining along with the flash of the camera. 

Junmyeon turned over the back of the photo to see that the word “cheater” had been written on it in black marker. All the photos had the word “cheater” written on them. 

Junmyeon’s hands are shaking so bad he can’t hold the photos anymore, and he begins to gasp for air, his throat constricting, as he sees them fly away from him. He hears an alarming beeping noise that soon drains down from the thoughts and voices inside his own head. He finds himself getting sick on the floor.

This was her, and now she wasn’t only after him. 

She was after Sehun as well. 

_You are mine._

He hears the nurses rush around him as he blackouts again. 

He woke up to the sound of voices talking from a distance. He lights still hurt his eyes once he opened them. He realized that he was on his side then, the door to the room open and he could barely see the heel of the nurse’s white shoes.

_“He had a major panic attack sometime last night, about an hour after you left him.”_

_“But he seemed totally fine when we left him last night.”_

_“We believe this might have something to do with it…”_

Junmyeon didn’t need to turn to his nightstand to know that the metal box was now gone. He knew it was what the nurse and handing to them. He felt himself becoming numb at what was about to come.

There was silence from the door for a long moment. He could only vaguely make out the sound of the smooth film moving around one another. 

_“Sehun… It’s all of you and him.”_

_“Holy Shit.”_

Junmyeon only laid there and waited. 

He heard the gasps and the crashing of the metal box and pictures being dropped to the floor. He accepts his loss of the prettiest boy in the world. 

Junmyeon cried himself to sleep that night and woke up to the feeling of something on his head moving. He opened his eyes to find Sehun running his fingers through his hair. 

“Good morning.” The younger boy greeted him softly. 

Junmyeon wanted to ask him why he was here and why he was smiling at him like that, like he normally did. He knows that Sehun saw the pictures; they both know it, he can tell. But Sehun treats him the same as always and doesn’t fake any of it. Junmyeon doesn’t question it. He was just grateful for _this_ still being with him.

Time passes quickly again and Junmyeon somehow feels safe again. Security was doubled at every outing and concert. His members walk beside him more, which he expected to be bothered from considering that he was the leader, but he feels closer to them for it. They care about him and they’re there for him, like actual hyungs. 

The end of the forever long tour is close to an end, only a few more shows left in Seoul, and they were free. Before they could get there though, they had one important matter to take care of: Junmyeon’s birthday.

He didn’t want it to be as big as a deal as it was. He almost begged his members to simply leave it be with only a shared cake and his favorite movie, but they insisted, stating that this was the perfect excuse to get drunk. Xiumin and Sehun were the ones to push the matter the most. Sehun wanted to mostly because he wanted him to get out for once, especially after the airport incident. And Xiumin just wanted to drink and party twice this month. Most of the other members sided with Sehun on the reasoning, but he knew they secretly agreed with Xiumin as well. 

He let it happen, letting them take full control of the planning. It was Baekhyun who chose the nightclub they went to, saying that it seems to be Junmyeon’s type of sensory (whatever that meant) and it wasn’t surprising when they all soon agreed to leave to a new place across the street filled with neon lights and the mixed smell of alcohol and sweat. 

Junmyeon gets drunk without thinking about it, getting lost in the moment of shots being taken and of new songs coming on the speakers. He’s mainly sitting and watching the others dance on the floor, laughing at the crowd that gathers around his members as they dance crazily. They were having fun and he found himself smiling again.

There’s a hand on his back soon afterward, and Junmyeon glances to find Sehun coming around him. He sits beside him and Junmyeon feels even woozier. 

“You want to get out of here?” He asked him, leaning in his ear, almost too close for Junmyeon’s self-control. 

He nods, and the two stand up. Sehun takes his hand and leads him out of the place. They wave to the other members as they exit and Chanyeol points to them and yells something he can’t make out (can’t be that important anyway).

They get a taxi and Junmyeon realizes he drunker than he actually thought he was since he’s having trouble standing and leans on the taller boy for support. 

They get in the taxi and he let himself lean into Sehun again, resting his head on his shoulder. Sehun lazily throws his arm around him and runs his fingers through his hair in the soft way that Junmyeon likes it. The movement of the car makes him sleepy and he gets high off the scent of Sehun’s cologne.

He opens his eyes when he thinks that they're close to the hotel. He notices how close his face is to Sehun, who was looking at him with a look in his sharp eyes that he just couldn’t make out. 

“Did you enjoy your birthday party, Junmyeon?” He asked him. His tone of voice was different, and it made Junmyeon feel a certain way.

“Yeah.” He whispers.

“Is there anything else you wanted?” Sehun asked him as he came in closer. “Anything I can give you?”

He liked to blame it on the heavy drinking or the fact that he slightly turned on, but they didn’t care about either of those things at that moment. 

He leaned in and bit Sehun’s bottom lip as his answer and the make-out session started from them. The younger boy basically tackled him to the side window, lips pressed against each other and tongues intertwine. Junmyeon was now drunk on the younger boy’s taste and the way his hips moved along with his, sending vibrations all through his body that shook his sulk and trembled his limbs.

Once they reach the hotel, they make a dash for it, needing to get to the room now. They make it through the elevator to find it holding only one person. 

They hold in their disappointment as they walk inside, all the way in the back. Junmyeon stares that the rising number of floor levels, waiting for theirs to come when he felt a hand sneak over to his backside and give his right ass cheek a hard squeeze. 

Junmyeon took a quick sharp inhale before glancing over at the smirking boy to his right. He only winks at him. Junmyeon was too drunk for this kind of teasing. 

They finally make it to their room and things happen from behind the front door once they close it, to the bed where more than squeaks in the mattress took place. 

They wake up the next morning in each other’s arms, giggling at the mess they made of the hotel floor and sheets.

The day of the tour had arrived quickly and the nine of them were pumped. Chen was screaming more than normal and Baekhyun was more excited than a puppy. They used more of their energy to tease him and Sehun on finally getting together since apparently that was the whole plan behind his birthday party. Junmyeon almost didn’t trust any of his hyungs anymore.

Junmyeon was in the dressing room right before the show began, checking his phone one last time when he got a text from an unknown number. 

_Faggot._

_You think I wouldn’t see?_

The texts were followed by pictures of him and Sehun last night at the club, leaving the club, making out in the taxi, them looking at each other while Sehun clearly grabs his ass in the elevator, the blow job Sehun gave him behind the door to their hotel room, Sehun on top of him during sex on the bed…

_Meet me tomorrow at this location at ten tomorrow night, or I’ll spill these out to the internet._

_Don’t test me, Junmyeon._

He was supposed to be afraid. He was supposed to be panicking at that moment, his lung malfunctioning as his mind begins to think of the worst-case senior. He was supposed to start shaking and crying and feeling like he was already defeated, like he could never win with this girl. But instead, he felt angry and tired. Not tired as in devastated, but tired in the sense that he was completely done with this constant bullshit being thrown at him whenever things got better for him. He finally had everything he wanted: the job of his dreams, the friends he always wished for, and the prettiest boy in the world. And here he was again, at the mercy that brought him to his knees. 

He wouldn’t let this go on. This will end.

He thought of the plan inside his head as the concert went about. He smiled and laughed throughout the show and celebrated with the rest of the members afterward, feeling truly happy about it all. He and Sehun made love again in the same bed. He enjoyed it, not letting the messages on his phone bother his time with the others. He didn’t want her to take another joyful moment from him, and he wanted her to see him actually happy that night, like the messages and threat she sent him earlier didn’t waver his mood at all. He wanted her to feel irrelevant and unimportant to him; he wanted her to be hurt like he was through it all.

The following night comes soon enough, and Junmyeon leaves Sehun asleep in bed. He was still getting rid of the hangover from the night before. He got dressed quietly and looked back at the pictures on his phone, along with the location she sent afterward. He considers for a second if to even go, and to follow through the plan he made out for himself. He wants to stay and see if she will really post the pictures. He wondered if he even cares if the world knew about them. He didn’t but walked out of the dorm and anyway and made his way to the spot, making sure to take his phone with him in his pocket.

When he finally arrives at the location, he cusses out loud. It was the restaurant that he was first affected by her at. This symbolic gesture only pissed him off more, especially when he saw her at the same table near the window. That was the table that he and Sehun sat at, and it felt like an insult for her to have the nerve to sit there as if she had the right.

Junmyeon walks in and pretends he doesn’t see her. He stands there and looks around. He then brings out his phone and texts her if she was here. He looks up to her reading the message on her phone, and she doesn’t find it funny. He taps on his phone, then pockets it before he begins to walk over.

Junmyeon aims for the table that she was seated at and thinks about dashing off towards safety. He never expected danger to be in the form of a petite girl in a shapeless black dress and her brown hair tied back in a bread. Her eyes are still wide and intense, like a madman’s. He hates her more when he finally sits down. She smiles at him like a friend. 

Nothing happens at first. Junmyeon doesn’t smile back and only looks out the window. If he acts as if she’s not there, she might get mad, but she’ll try to get his attention first. She worked like that, he gathered throughout the years. It was when he was content and at peace when she acts out.

“Do you know who I am?” She finally speaks, and he doesn’t expect danger to have such a normal sounding voice.

He turns back to her slowly as if he is disinterested by her sudden question. “You’re the girl who used to follow me home every day.”

She smiles too widely at his answer. “You remember me.” She says it as if she’s on cloud nine. He tries not to show his disgust. 

“You’re also the one to hack into my computer. And the one who threw the box at my head.” He states. He tried to keep his tone emotionless, holding back his anger.

“I just wanted you to remember me. You seemed to be forgetting about me at those times.” She smiles up at him like a shy child who did something naughty. 

“You’re also the one who took all those pictures, right?” He asks her again. “You’ve been the one stalking me for who knows how long.” 

“I won’t say stalking.”

“I would.”

“Now, now.” She smiles at him fondly. “I was simply checking up on you, sweetie. Did you like those roses I sent you?”

She reaches for her hand out for him to hold as if this was some kind of date. He used to do the notion with Sehun when they ate here. He doesn’t move.

“No.”

She still smiles as she pulls back her hand. She seems happy to be near him, to have his attention. Junmyeon almost thinks that he gave her exactly what she wanted and feels sick to his stomach.

“Why?” 

“Why what?” She asked him with a cheeky raise of the brow.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I love you.”

“If you really loved me, you never do this to me.”

“What do you mean?” She looks truly confused by his statement as if she truly didn’t see her doing anything wrong. Junmyeon didn’t know how to feel about that, but he still looked back on it with more resentment than pity. He couldn’t forgive her for her actions, no matter what.

He acted as if he got a message from his phone in his coat pocket after holding a long moment in eye contact with her. He pulled his phone out and sent the recording to his manager and security, along with his location and an SOS to everyone, including his members. He already sent the screenshots from earlier. 

Once he finishes, he looks back up to the girl looking at him with distaste in her face. “Was that your boy toy?” 

“Yes.” He doesn’t give her any more details. He sees how much it bothers her with the curl of her lip switching.

“How is he?”

“Sehun is great, as usual.” 

“Does he fuck you like you want to be fucked?” 

Junmyeon doesn’t answer her. He hates the fact that she brought him up like that. He hates himself for secretly knowing that it was actually him who brought him into this mess.

“Oh, come on, Junmyeon.” She signs at him playfully. “Don’t act so shy. I’ve seen everything after all.”

“I don’t like how creepy you are.”

“I’m a fan, Junmyeon. I’m not creepy.”

“No. You are. You’re sasaeng.” He informs her.

“Sasaengs are still fans.” He knew she won’t understand.

“Sasaengs are people who don’t know their limits. The same limit you crossed back when you were in elementary school.” He begins to wonder if help was actually on their way to him. “Does psycho run in your family?”

“Watch it.” Her tone changed to a deep snarl. She was now angry and glaring up at him. She looked truly psychotic with her hair like that and her eyes that wide. Her hands were balled into fists on the table. “I still have those pictures. I can still link them out to the world. How big of a scandal would that be for you? For your little lover boy? What would his mother think?”

Junmyeon could feel the rage begin to rise inside him. He hated her for talking about ruining Sehun’s reputation like it was a little prank pulled for the sport of it. He never wanted to hit someone so bad in his life.

“You care about that, don’t you?” She was back to smiling, but with a wicked look in her eyes, like she knew she was in control. “Because aren’t you under the impression that you’re in love with him?”

“I am.” He states, offended that she played it off as if it was a childish thing.

“How do you know what love is when you don’t even consider appreciating all that I do for you? All the protection I give you?”

Junmyeon held back the snapping call in his mouth. He wanted to scream at her. He swallows back his temper. He doesn’t know if she can see his reaction. He was so sick of giving her the negative attention she craved.

“You can’t love someone when you’re not in the right frame of mind.” He tries to keep voice level.

“It’s you who’s not in the right frame of mind, Junmyeon.” She sips her tea. “I mean… that boy is not worth your time, sweetie. You need someone who can love you properly…” 

Junmyeon feels something like a leather high heel shoe grace up against his leg. He pulls back immediately, scooting back in the chair in an attempt to get away from her. He hears something in the distance that sounds like sirens. 

“If you loved me, you would never do this to me.” He repeats. 

“And if you loved yourself, you would have never let me.” She snickers and smiles even more, like they were flirting. “Or that boy, for that matter. You never let me do this to him.”

Junmyeon begin to say something till he heard someone come in behind them, He can tell its two men in uniform by the way her face changes once she sees them. Her smile fades into a frown of shock. 

“You’re right. That’s why I’m not.” He states as he hears footsteps approaching from behind him. 

She bolts up and tries to make a run for it towards the back door when they caught her mid-dash. Junmyeon didn’t stay to watch the cops handcuff her and escort her out. He simply stood and left the table after pushing his chair in. He was done giving her his attention. 

His manager was outside, waiting for him in a spare car. He got in and they were carried off to the police station where he told the authorities everything and replayed the recording he had of her confessing everything she had done to him. He even handed them his phone for evidence and he soon left with the manager and they headed back to the dorms. 

It was very late once he arrived back, opening the dorm to find all his members there in the living area, waiting for him. Sehun was the only one standing among them, arms crossed and Junmyeon thought he was about to throw a lamp at him.

Once all of them set their eyes on him, they all started talking at once, asking questions and yelling at him for being so stupid and worrying all of them to death like that.

Junmyeon raised his arms in defense and tried to talk over the noise before him. “Please, let me explain.”


End file.
